The Good Doctor
by Britpacksuccubus
Summary: Fun Birthday offering for Ninapolitan's birthday. Prompts: chocolate starfish, feisty, stockings, D.I.L.F. When the good Doctor has an offer to visit the supply closet, what or who will he find? AH/OOC M for Lemons/Language


**A/N: My tiny contribution to Ninapolitan on her 33rd birthday. Happy Birthday, Lady!! **

**The rest can be found here:**_** http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5437177/1/Happy_Birthday_Nina**_

******************************************************************************************************************

Dr. Cullen was on duty tonight and I was feeling particularly feisty as a result. He may have had children at home, but it was also well-known that his wife died years earlier and he had a tendency to delve into the forbidden when given the opportunity. Tonight I would make him mine... if only for a small moment in time.

It was endearing to see him interact with his children as they waited for him often after school, but something about that also made him incredibly sexy as well. He was definitely a D.I.L.F., as my friends and I would say, and I intended on making good on that fantasy.

He made his usual rounds as his shift began, checking in on all the patients he hadn't seen since the night before, meeting a few new ones along the way. I made rounds right in front of him with my library cart and took every chance I had to make an impression on him.

As I wheeled my cart full of books from room to room, enticing the patients to pick up a story, I kept the good Doctor in view, paying close attention to where he was and what he was doing. Noticing him standing at the nurses station as I exited a room several yards to his left, I tossed a book on the floor, making a loud thud as it hit. "Oops!" I said rather loudly, as I bent at the waist to retrieve the hardcover.

I had worn my sexiest garter belt with thigh-high stockings that I knew were peeking out provocatively from under my short skirt with even the subtlest of movements I made. _That's the fucking point!_

Tonight would be my night and I'd get that D.I.L.F. to fuck me no matter what it took. He was tall with blond hair and the most beautiful golden brown eyes, like the color of caramel dripping down a succulent apple. And as I bent to pick up the book, I glanced behind me, noticing them trained right on my ass. _S__e__e something you like, Doctor? _I stood very slowly, arching my back and forcing my ass out even further in his direction. When I turned to look over my shoulder, I realized he was alone and was licking his lips with his eyes still trained on my backside. I returned the gesture, licking my ruby red lips and casting him a wink and a nod toward the supply closet.

Slipping in through the door with my cart so as not to alert the staff to my whereabouts, I stood anxiously anticipating his arrival. _Fuck, what if he doesn't show? What if I just look like a jackass?_

Just as my doubt had gotten the best of me and I moved toward the door, the knob turned quietly and I stepped back, feeling equal parts nervous anticipation and fear. As the door swung open, and shut just as quickly, I held my breath awaiting his response. Would he be confused by my proposition, angry I pursued him at work or just as eager to get it on as I was?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hospital's own naughty librarian." He loved to tease me about that. Although I was nothing more than a volunteer candy striper, because I wore glasses and put my long hair up in a severe bun to avoid young patients pulling it, I was apparently the epitome of "naughty librarian" in his eyes. _I'll be whatever the fuck you want me to be, Dr. Cullen._

He approached me and abruptly swung me around. I grasped the edge of my cart as he hiked my dress up around my hips. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of my panties and yanked them down aggressively. I heard a slight tearing of the fabric as he pulled them over my peep-toed pumps. He parted my legs and drew his tongue up along the inside of my thighs. A long drawn out moan escaped my lips and intensified in pitch and volume the closer he got to the ache between my legs.

He tongue drew up and out as he rounded the juncture of my thigh and my ass. Reaching up, he pulled my hips back toward him. I rested down on my forearms and thrust my ass further into his face with the arching of my back. His tongue returned to my thigh and continued it's original path to my hot sex. Splaying his strong, agile hands across my ass, he completely opened me up to him and used his thumbs to part my slick folds.

"Oh yeah. You are so fucking wet right now. You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Mmm, yes...please fuck me."

He dipped his head in, giving one long swipe with the flat of his tongue from my clit to my ass and fucking swirled it around my chocolate starfish for Christ's sake. My body shuddered and I nearly came from that sensation alone. Standing, he removed his wallet from the back pocket of his khakis and revealed a hidden condom. Holding the package between his teeth, he undid his pants, tore the wrapper open and quickly unrolled it along his massive length. I remained in my position anxiously awaiting all that he would give me.

Without preliminaries, he gripped my hips roughly and thrust his cock into my pussy. I gasped as my body tried desperately to accommodate his size, feeling my walls stretch with each forward momentum. "That's it, take it all! You like that don't you? You like my cock filling your wet pussy?"

My moaning became more pronounced but wasn't sufficient for him. Reaching around to rub my clit as he continued to pound into me from behind, he added, "Come on, let me hear it. Let me hear you say my name and how I make you feel."

Fighting for my breath as he brought me torturously close to orgasm, I forced myself to do as he asked of me. "Ohhh, you feel amazing. You're so big, Carlisle, it's almost too much."

"Unghh... your pussy is so hot and tight. Why have you made me wait to so long for this, Rosie? I've fantasized for months about fucking you."

"Well, I'm all yours now. Give me all you've got!" And that was all he needed to really drive it on home. His thrusts became more frantic and forceful. The sound of our flesh slapping intermingled with the frenzied moans and grunts of passion. His breathing was labored as he slammed into my pussy repeatedly.

Just as he stilled his movements and I felt his cock throbbing inside me, he pinched my clit, essentially throwing me over the edge with him. My orgasm was intense and all encompassing as my entire body shuddered and my nerve endings pulsed.

Once we regained some sense of composure, the good Doctor pulled his now flaccid cock out and I felt the emptiness immediately.

As we righted ourselves and made our way out of the supply closet, I thought to myself, _Mission accomplished! _Only now, I wanted more... more D.I.L.F. Doctor, more feisty foreplay, more Carlisle to bring all my fantasies to life.


End file.
